Pokemon Rangers Against the Rage
by Jainnery
Summary: Erin, an experienced top ranger and Chase, a rookie top ranger are sent on a mission to investigate the evil Team Rage who have been stealing and taking control of pokemon. What are team rage after and will the two rangers be able to stop them? Read to find out.


**So hello to anyone reading this. This is my first fanfiction. So, I thought I might introduce my three new characters: Erin, Chase and Allison. You will get to meet them all during this chapter, but Allison will get more of a focus later. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Erin's POV_

Erin walked out of her dorm, into the bustling hallways of the ranger union. She had been a top ranger with the union for quite a while now, so people running through the hallways were a normal routine now. She continued her journey to the operator floor where she met her friend Allison. "Hello Allison," Erin said as she approached her friend.

"Hi Erin. How have you been?" the operator asked while looking at some papers.

"Good thanks. Anything new?" Erin asked, trying to look at the papers that only the operators could look at. Allison pulled the papers away and slapped Erin on the head with them. "That's mostly none of your business, but we do have a new ranger starting here today," she said to Erin. Erin looked at Allison curiously. "What's his or her name?" she asked, not attempting to look at the papers again.

"Chase. He is coming from Fiorre. It says here that he is lively and jokes around quite a bit. Oh, and it says here that you two are being partnered together for a special mission Hastings will discuss later," Allison said. Erin had a stunned look on her face. The last thing the union needed around here was another Keith.

Erin decided to get over that and focus on the mission. She was never aware that she was being assigned a mission. As soon as Erin was about to ask Allison about the mission, a blonde haired shadow emerged behind the operator. "Allison! You were not supposed to reveal ANY information in the file!" the blonde haired girl yelled.

"Sorry Rhythmi…" Allison said, looking down at the floor. Erin had never properly met Rhythmi before, so she just stood awkwardly in the background as Rhythmi scolded Allison for telling Erin the information.

After about five minutes of awkwardly standing in the background as Allison continued to be scolded, Rhythmi turned around to Erin. "Well it's useless keeping it private now. Sorry about the privacy by the way, it's just a custom. Anyway, I may as well tell you the other half of the report," Rhythmi said, looking at Allison who was looking at the floor. _Was that really half the report Allison told me? _Erin thought. "We also have a new operator coming with Chase this afternoon called Victoria. She looks very promising, and maybe she WON'T blurt out information," Rhythmi said with yet another scolding look at Allison. Was it really that bad to let out that information?

As Allison began to protest, Professor Hastings came into the room. "Erin, Rhythmi. Please come into the conference room," Hastings requested. The two of them walked down the hallway to the conference room. When they walked in, there was a short black haired boy and a tall red and black haired girl standing in the back of the room. "This is Chase and Victoria. Chase has just become a top ranger and Victoria is a highly recommended operator student who graduated with Chase. They have both been working at a base in Fiorre. Rhythmi, I would like you to show Victoria around while I have a word with Erin. Rhythmi nodded.

"Of course," she said, motioning to Vicotria to follow.

After the two operators had left, Hastings turned back to Erin and Chase. "Now Chase this is Erin. I have heard great things about you, so she will be your partner on your first mission," Hastings said as Erin tried to keep a straight face. She was not keen on being partnered with a rookie top ranger.

"So what is our mission?" Erin asked as something started to move behind Chase. A few seconds later, the head of a skitty appeared. "Skitty!" It exclaimed happily.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce my partner, skitty," Chase said, scratching his head.

"Right. Well let's get back to the mission. There have been reports of a strange group of people called team rage. They have been taking control of pokemon, stealing them and for some strange reason have been going through ruins and caves looking for something. We don't know why, but for now, we just want you two to investigate them, their purpose and why they want the pokemon. We have found the location of their base and you two are to go there and investigate," Hastings said, finishing his instructions. The floor beneath them showed a map of Almia and Oblivia, with an island highlighted in red in-between the two regions. "So is that island where the base is?" Erin asked.

"Yes it is. It's not too far away. I want you two to leave tomorrow morning. You should be there by dusk," Hastings said dismissing the two. Erin nodded to show understanding, then walked out of the conference followed by Chase.

It was getting late so it was probably best if Erin went to the roof to check on her partner, Braviary. "I guess I will see you tomorrow," Erin said to Chase as she walked to the escalator.

_Chase's POV_

Chase couldn't believe that tomorrow he would be departing on his first mission! Even skitty was excited! There wasn't much else happening today, so Chase decided to have a look around the union.

"You must be Chase. It's good to meet you. I have some papers for you," a cowboy like ranger said, dumping a pile of papers in Chase's hands. "What are all these for?" he asked, trying not to drop the pile. This pile of paper was heavy for a pile of paper. The cowboy ranger's face went red. "Umm… I was just told to give them to you…" he replied awkwardly before running away, a luxray following closely behind him.

Chase sat down to have a look at the papers. As he began to fill them out, a female ranger with green hair approached him. "I'm guessing Sven dumped his paper work on you. He does that to all the new top rangers," she said.

"Is Sven the cowboy ranger?" Chase asked. The female ranger laughed.

"Yes, he is. I'm his partner, Wendy. Don't worry about filling all that out. He'll get in trouble if it's not completed, not you. By the way what's your name?" she asked, pushing the papers to the side of the desk. "I'm Chase. Nice to meet you Wendy," he replied. A look of realisation flashed on Wendy's face. "You're the ranger partnered with Erin for that mission!" she exclaimed. This girl gets excited really easy. "Yea. I am…" he said awkwardly. Wendy checked the time on her styler. "I got to run. Good luck for tomorrow!" she called out, running out of the room.

"That's one happy ranger," Chase said.

"Skitty!" skitty said in agreement. At least Chase thought it was in agreement…

There wasn't much to do now, except get a good night's rest. Chase walked to his dorm, where he saw the cowboy ranger, Sven again. "Hey. Did you finish the paper work?" Sven asked, patting Chase on the head. Chase looked up at Sven, face red with frustration. "Yes…" Chase lied. It was probably better that Sven thought he was safe, rather than keeping that going. "Anyway, guess who your dorm mate is! Me!" he said, once again patting Chase on the head. Now this guy was getting REALLY annoying. How was Chase supposed to sleep in the same room as this ranger? It was only one night anyway. Tomorrow morning, he would be on his first mission as a top ranger. He couldn't wait!

_Erin's POV_

Erin walked into her dorm where Wendy was sitting on her bed. "Hi Erin. How was your day?" Wendy asked, while fiddling with her styler. "Good thanks. I have a mission tomorrow…" Erin said, before being cut off by Wendy who was now standing on her bed. "I heard about the mission! Chase seems like a good partner. For someone who isn't a sky ranger like us," Wendy said. The two of them were both sky rangers. Wendy with her staraptor, and Erin with her braviary. Erin nodded her head in agreement. "To be honest, I would prefer to just be on my own for this mission. What do you think Wendy?" Erin asked. No response.

"Wendy?" Erin said, turning around to a sleeping Wendy. Wow, that girl was strange. A great ranger, but strange.

Erin decided to get a good sleep before the mission tomorrow. She set her alarm for 6:00am and soon, sleep took over.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Any suggestions are welcome, and I know I probably did miss something while checking for mistakes. If you see any, it would be great if you could point it out. Thankyou for reading.**


End file.
